


Song of Joy

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ensemble, and singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I'll warn you ahead of time that there's soft Chara in this.

Toriel used to sing.

She sang lullabies, mostly, when she had someone to sing them to. Now she’s quieter, and when someone asks her to sing, she shakes her head and says she doesn’t sing at all. No one presses the subject.

Sans doesn’t sing.

It’s just not something that comes up for him. He doesn’t even hum along with the openings to television shows. He’ll sing Happy Birthday, if Frisk begs him to, a bit warbly. But that’s all.

Papyrus can’t sing.

That’s not quite right. Papyrus is physically capable of singing, like all monsters. He can string two or three notes together. It’s just that they sound awful. But he sings with full force when he sings, and no one has the heart to stop someone who’s having so much fun.

Undyne sings alright.

She’s no professional, but she can sing her heart out when it comes down to it. If the world’s safety hinged on an awesome singer defeating aliens with the power of music, Undyne would probably not be the world’s first choice, but she wouldn’t let them down, either.

Alphys is self-conscious about her singing.

She’s actually not that bad, thought she mostly only knows songs from anime, but she won’t sing on her own. She needs at least Undyne singing along with her, or Mettaton, or somebody to cover up her voice. Only then can she relax a little.

Mettaton sings perfectly, of course.

He has the voice of a siren, or something like that. In truth, he wasn’t always able to reach those highest notes. But there’s no point in having a perfect body if you can’t be perfection in all ways, too, and it’s not cheating at all. There’s no cheating in show business.

Asgore hums more than he sings.

It’s nothing much. Just a little ditty he knows while he’s out watering his garden. Flowers grow better if you talk to them, and even better if you sing. It’s been scientifically proven, by someone or other.

Asriel...

Asriel has natural talent, but no real training with singing. He sings anyway, missing notes sometimes, straining his voice sometimes, but always a pleasure to hear.

Chara...

Chara is afraid to sing. They think people will laugh at them if they don’t do perfectly, or that they’ll mess up and never want to sing again. Frisk and Asriel don’t push them: if they want to sing, great, if they don’t that’s fine. Their voice is a treasure no matter how nervous it is.

Frisk...

Frisk is quiet, only opening their mouth when they absolutely have to. For all that they’ve defeated every task that stood before them, the idea of singing is intimidating. But when they do try to sing, they give it their all, joining Asriel’s, and sometimes Chara’s too, in a harmony.

Because singing should be fun, and something you do because you want to, and not because you have to. Otherwise, there’s no joy in the sound, and it loses its life. Otherwise, there’s no point.


End file.
